dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Half-Man, Half-Machine - all Hero! After a near fatal incident, Victor Stone was cybernetic-ally enhanced by his father. He now possesses the ability to communicate, manipulate, and interface with nearly all forms of technology. Biography Early Life Victor Stone is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, two former STAR Labs scientists intent on using their research for the betterment of mankind. Silas and Elinore scientific responsibility's often estranged their son, as they would sometime dedicate more time and toward their work, oppose to him. The two even used their son as a test subject for intelligence-boosting experimentation. While the successful experiment granted Victor a genius-level intellect, he resented his parents for treating him more like a lab subject oppose to a son. School Football Vic's resentment caused him to steer away from science and math in high school. Instead, he pursued an interest in athletics, much to his father's disdain. When he was a senior in high school, Victor would join his schools football team, and during the course of the season became good friends with Jefferson Jackson. After the Particle-Accelerator explosion hit Jax, Victor was offered his place because he was the scouters second choice, but Victor ultimately turned them down because he did not want to take advantage of his friends misfortune. After high school, Jax and Victor would keep in touch and Victor would visit whenever he had free time away from College or trying to restart a relationship with his parents. Life Changes Forever After the Particle-Accelerator incident, Victor's parents left STAR Labs because of the lack of funding for their projects. The Stones instead chose to join Mercury Labs, where they would be able to resume their work for years ahead. In those years, Victor manage to make it into College Football without the need for a scholarship, and became the captain of his football team. It was during this time that Multi-Dimensional portals were being utilized by the Injustice Society, as such Silas was trying to research and learn more about them. When Victor came into the lab demanding to speak to his father, a portal opened which triggered an accident in the lab leaving Victor mortally scarred. The portal revealed members of the Injustice Society from various Earths who came to join their Earth One allies. Elinore was killed by these new members as they made their entrance, and most of Victor's organs were rendered useless. Desperate to save his son's life, Silas used untested cybernetic enhancements to rebuild and reconstruct Victor's body. He succeeded, but didn't anticipate Victor's horror and anger at what he had done. Powers and Abilities Cybernetic Enhancement: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. * Computer Interfacing * Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. * Sensor Systems: Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. * Shape-Change: He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. * Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time.Cyborgs new strength limit is somewhere around 15-20 tons. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice Society of America Category:Athletes Category:Cyborgs Category:Meta-Humans